bloxunofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Ban
A ban is when a user is locked out of their account for a certain amount of time for violating the Terms of Service. Only ROBLOX staff can place/lift bans on players. Misconceptions Many people believe the 0x1 error is an in-game ban. However, this is an error with your system configuration. This error disables you from playing/saving games on ROBLOX for an unknown reason yet. To fix this error, create a new ROBLOX account, reformat your computer and re-install Windows, create a new Windows account or get a new computer. Some say that it's a ban you get when you create adult content. Ban types There are 12 types of bans: * In-game Ban: This ban does not lock you out of your account and it's not issued by ROBLOX staff. The owner or the game bans you from the server and disables you from accessing the game. This is the stupidest type of ban because it's only really needed if the owner or admin is abusive. It can only be used by Personal Build Server owners and PBS admins. * Postwipe: It replaces all of your posts with " [ Content Deleted ]." A moderation action may or may not happen after a postwipe. * Reminder: This is not necessarily a ban, but it is a message given to the user so that they don't do that certain thing again. This ban is no longer used in ROBLOX. * Warning: This is the follow-up of a reminder. This is usually given when a user breaks a severe rule or has had too many reminders. * 1-day ban: The use is locked out of their account for 1 day and they are asked to read the Terms of Service. * 3-day ban: The user gets banned for 3 days. * 7-day ban: The user gets banned for 7 days (one week). * 14-day ban: The user gets banned for 14 days (two weeks). If the person continues to violate the terms and conditions and/or Federal law, an account deletion/termination could occur. * Account deletion (a.k.a. Termination): This ban disables the user's account from being used permanently (The account is not deleted, but banned forever). When attempting to view his/her user page, he/she will be given this error page. If the user creates a new account and breaks rule(s) after this ban is given once, a poison ban could occur. The user can send an appeal about recovering their account. * Poison Ban: All accounts associated with the terminated user's e-mail and computer will no longer be accessible. * Account Creation suspension: This is the second most powerful ban, but this ban does not lock you out of your account. This type of ban disables you from creating new accounts. It will be issued if you were given lots of terminations. The Sign Up button will be hidden and the person cannot sign up. If it is showing, he/she will be directed to an error page. The person can still play ROBLOX by logging in to an account or play as a Guest. This ban is to stop people from using alts to spam the forums and comments. * 403 Forbidden (7-day/1-week IP ban): This is one of the IP bans, and it disables the ability to visit ROBLOX. The user's IP address is added onto a blacklist, preventing the user from accessing the ROBLOX website. When attempting to enter this site, the player will get a 403 Forbidden access page. The user's IP ban will be lifted one week after it was issued. * 401 Unauthorized (Permanent IP Ban): '''This is another IP ban, and the most powerful ban on ROBLOX. If the person continues to violate the Terms and Conditions after a 403 Forbidden ban, the user's IP address will be banned from ROBLOX permanently. Trivia * Hackers had the privelege to place/lift bans on players in the April Fools Prank of 2012. * Some people use proxies to avoid IP bans. * Sometimes, ROBLOX seems to misspell words in a ban. (example: '''Moderator Note: Please don't say innapropriate things on ROBLOX.) * Sometimes Ban notes by the moderators aren't related to the ban reason at all. * This page was deleted but I managed to fix it <3